


[podfic] 3.20 Reaction Ficlet

by churkey



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Other, Podfic, Trans!Blaine, gender feels, genderqueer!Blaine, mention of internalized misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not even sure what this is.  I don’t know if it’s trans!Blaine or genderqueer!Blaine or questioning!Blaine or what, and I could happily write or read a hundred different versions of “Kurt and Blaine discuss the Porcelina situation”  But here this is.  Ugh.  Feelings.  Contains a weird moment of (internalized) misogyny from Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] 3.20 Reaction Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3.20 Reaction Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27119) by RM. 



Podfic of a fairly random fic by RM that I just loved. 

Again, I thank her for allowing me to podfic this. 

(Hint: I also need moar fics with Blaine having gender feels nao! You write them, I'll read and record!)

#  [Read or download the fic here](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/3.20ReactionFiclet.mp3)


End file.
